Her Heart
by OnyxEyedOwl
Summary: He took her heart with him when he went to Greece.


All rights go to Rick Riordan.

.

.

She was only five when it happened.

_(too young, always too young-)_

Her father has run into the house-dark red blood gushing from his body-and she stands there, paralyzed, as the soldiers invade her home and-

_(It is all too quick.)_

The sword glints as it exits her father's body and all she can register is red at the edges of her vision and-

_(It is all too quiet.)_

The men have fallen, and she is alone and she rocks herself while holding her father's unmoving hand, but she does not cry.

_(Too young,too innocent-but she is a queen and queens must prevail or die-)_

It is then, though, that her heart begins to fall.

.

It is dark.

_(And she is alone.)_

She wanders in the forest searching for her sister-

_(Aye, but her sister has left her-)_

She falls asleep under the stars that night.

_(Alone.)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She wakes, and she is in a strange place.

_(She screams-but can you blame her? She is only five-too young, too young-)_

A hand quickly covers her mouth,and she is silenced.

_(But no one never heard her silent screams anyways, so why did it matter? It never did.)_

The hand is removed,and she sees a woman-her sister.

(Hylla.)

It's her.

_(Now she knows,how her sister left her,how she ran away from it all-_

_She was a __**coward.**_

_**Game over**__.)_

Her heart cracks.

She meets the sorceress.

_(Family, says Cirice. Acceptance. A home.)_

She accepts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Years later, she is on the ship,and she sees two new, ah, visitors being shown around, and she sees Cirice handing the boy a pink potion.

_(Her hand clenches and all she can think is_

_notrightnotrightnotrightnotright)_

She tells the girl, trusts her-

in the end,she is betrayed.

_(She is a queen,and she is she cannot stop herself from thinking bitterly that heroes only thought about themselves and their glory as they threw away people's lives thinking that it did not matter,that they were important as gods.)_

It does not stop her heart from breaking.

.

Blackbeard is cruel-whipping them so their flesh is raw and red-but stopping right when pain is at it's highest-when they're about to die.

_(Many do not survive.)_

She is used as a training dummy along with many others.

_(She ignores the sneers she gets when they trace their blades amongst her chest._

_**Blood.)**_

She is put into a cell with no rations.

_(She has claustrophobia to this day.)_

She wonders what they have done to her sister.

_(When Hylla is thrown into their cell unconscious, blood trickling through her legs and unable to awaken, Reyna knows too well._

_She lost her innocence before,you see.)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Reyna slits Blackbeard's throat,he looks at her,and whispers.

"Treason."

_(She looks at him, and she laughs, a wild, exhilarated laugh,she smiles, teeth slightly bared. Perhaps she has gone mad._

_"There never was a kingdom to begin with."_

_It is silent.)_

There is no greater satisfaction than what she feels then.

Hylla leaves her sister,heading for the Amazons.

_(Reyna watches her with a curled lip as her sister presses a ring to Reyna's [Yes,that is her name, the name of a queen-]chest and Hylla speaks._

_"Call me when you need help."_

_She detaches Hylla's-no, this girl's nails off of her._

_"Me,dearest Hylla? It has always been you who has left me,and I who have saved you."_

_Hylla leaves without a word, and Reyna watches with a cool detachment._

_She cannot resist calling._

_"I was your only family. Leave me to run with the Amazons?"She laughs, a cold, icy laugh. She barely recognizes it."Sister no more.")_

She keeps the ring, though.

It does not hold her heart to keep it from shattering.

.

She finds three people, two boys, one girl.

They are fighting a impossible battle against a drakon.

_(She rolled her eyes, walked up to it, and stabbed it in the back.)_

They look at her, not a hair out of place.

_(She casually sheathes her sword.)_

One boy breaks into a grin.

"Seems like we have a warrior here. Only a daughter of war could kill one."He looks at her."Allow me to introduce myself."

_(She curls her lip. She knows that parent has no influence on who you are.)_

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She stands alone in the fields of Mars, purple cloak billowing as she holds a small black pin in her hand.

_(He left her.)_

She growls and throws it to the ground.

_(He told her he loved her.)_

She picks it up, and her lips thin.

_(After I told you that I loved you,son of Jupiter, you promised you would be different from the heroes and your father._

_You lied.)_

She searches for him still.

_(Would he have for her?_

_He would have, she assures herself. He would._

_She is not as certain, though.)_

It does not stop her heart from crumbling when he has left no trace.

.

He comes back.

_(A bit too late, Grace. Jackson's already killed the giants.)_

She is right, it is too late.

_("You said I would be different from the women in the myths."She says."That I would not be used, then thrown away as soon as soon as you saw another beautiful girl._

_[I'm sorry, but I wasn't lying. I loved you.]_

_Then why did you leave? She wondered. Why did you come back with another girl?)_

Her lip curls as soon as she hears the girl. A charmspeaker?

_("Support us."The girl looks at the romans with a too bright smile and too bright eyes,and Reyna's eyes narrow._

_"No."_

_The girl-Piper,was it?-freezes."What?"She says,shock in her voice._

_Reyna glares,and she shrinks back."Life is not that easy. You cannot just ask us to spend our lives on you. I have scars to prove it."_

_She lifted her arm,showing flesh scars all over, making her skin look like an undead corpse._

_She looks at the girl, who is slightly green._

_She is beautiful, chocolate hair that is lush and wavy, and eyes like northern lights. A daugher of Venus?_

_Reyna scoffs. Her skin is perfect._

_"You should have stayed in Greece, charmspeaker. You have a nice voice, but in a arena, you're as powerless as a captured animal, not to mention without your voice and beauty,you're just as pathetic as a clump of dirt."_

_Reyna leans closer,smirking._

_"What would you have done when it wore off? Did you think that a couple of sentences could destroy centuries of fighting?"_

_Piper's face is terrified._

_"Let me tell you, McLean."She informs,smiling devilishly."We would have killed you."_

_She saunters off, and Reyna feels no remorse for her impudence. Heartbreak warrants something else.)_

Jason had not been pleased.

_(But then again, he wasn't a roman any more than Reyna was a greek-)_

He had yelled at her,screamed-

_(She had simply looked at him and smiled, her lips thin, teeth bared. She __**had**__ gone mad.)_

They were alone on the terrace, she remembers.

_(She threw herself over-)_

Silence.

_(She had only a picture of Jason Grace on her-)_

They never knew why.

_(He did.)_

She watched them puzzling over it during her funeral,and she smiled sadly.

_(She knew why-she was a broken girl with a broken soul-and now a broken heart.)_

_He took her love with him when he left._

_She no longer despised the women in myths their weakness, Hera her bitterness, and Aphrodite her shallowness._

_Sometimes weakness was the only thing you could show after a broken heart, along with a burning passion for venegance. Maybe bitterness when your true love abandoned you for another who you knew could never love them like you did was inveitable. And shallowness was perhaps the only thing you would do to hide your scarred heart.)_

.

Take heed,dear are the most fickle of men,and when they are through consuming your love,they leave you broken,staring at the next thing that moves and has incomparable beauty.

They are the most arrogant and conceited men of all,thinking that they are above all,never thinking of the lost loves who they had left.

Only one had promised to be different,and he failed.

Do not love a hero.

.

.

R&amp;R please! Check out my other fanfictions and if you want to leave a request feel free,but please have a plot ready to go with it. :)


End file.
